Demon's Lust
by DarkSoulessOne
Summary: Jou was born dead. OOut of misery his mother summons a demon named Seto to save him. He agrees but for him to do that Jou must let Seto eat his heart when he reaches the age of sixteen. Now Jou is sixteen and when he transfers to Domino High Seto appears.
1. Chapter 1

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" the sly demon asked with a mischievous grin spread across his perfect lips. He had been summoned to earth by a human woman. Him, the great demon Seto, brother to the one and only Lucifer, was summoned to save a child which lay limp in his mothers arms._

_The woman nodded quickly. "I want you to save him. Please. I know there's a reason as to why he was born dead. That is why I want him to live. To find out that reason." _

_Seto raised a slender eyebrow, "You do realize that he will only be able to live until he reaches the age of sixteen don't you?"_

_The baby's mother nodded and tears started to pour from her eyes. They held sadness but also rage. "Yes, I understand that when he is sixteen you will greedily eat his heart. That he will be nothing but mere prey to you, but I believe that his life will be meaningful." She looked down at her child. His body was deathly pale and when he was born he had not cried or uttered a sound. _

_The demon chuckled, "Yes, that I will. And I hope for yours and his sake that his heart is delicious or else this will be nothing but a waste of my precious time." He put his hand on the child's heart and his other on his forehead. Then he began chanting an ancient language, one that only demon ears could understand. He poured some of his heart into the child and immediately the baby's body began gaining it's color. It hadn't changed much but his body was warm and his cheeks a dusty pink. _

_The woman smiled broadly at her now alive son. The demon pulled his hands away and looked at the boy that now carried a part of his heart. He smiled like the demon he was and he began to fade away. Before completely vanishing he said, "And let the chase begin…"_

5 years later…

Jonouchi Katsuya was the name given to the boy that had been given the demon's heart. He was now five years old. He had golden hair that shone perfectly in the sunlight and honey eyes to match. And lets not forget his smile that could melt anyone's cold exterior. Yes, he was now a small child bursting with life.

However, he hadn't exactly had happy things happen to him. Well, not to him personally, but the people around him. For example, on his first day of kindergarten some boys were making fun of his hair color because it was rare to see someone with hair a different color other than brown or black in Japan. His mother said that his hair color was a symbol of life which was preciously given to back to him. Believing what his mother said, Jou always treasured his hair. But the other boys didn't. They kept calling him names at first, but as the school year went by they did more than call him names. They started beating him and shoving dirt in his mouth and more unpleasant things.

One day, though, when he was in the bathroom washing his hands they ambushed him. They started kicking him until he was barely keeping consciousness. Then they brought out black hair dye and picked him up and put his head under the sink. Just as they were about to dye his hair one of the boys flew across the room, his back hitting the wall. Then another boy was thrown into one of the stalls and locked in there. The rest of the boys shook with fear and pissed their pants as they ran out of the bathroom at full speed.

Before Jou fell into unconsciousness he saw a man with long brown hair and horns curving out of his head(1). Fangs were visible in his mouth as he said, "No one hurts my prey and gets away with it." Then Jou saw two blood-red eyes looking down on him. That was the last thing he saw before being consumed in total darkness.

Jou had awoken to find himself in his bed at home the next morning with bandages over his wounds. His mother had been terrified and angry when she saw the demon carrying her boy to his room covered in his own blood. She had yelled at him and questioned him until he(Seto) told her what happened.

After a couple of days Jou had found out that the boys who had been bullying him had mysteriously died. His mother took this as a sign and she transferred her son into another school. Things only got worse from there. Throughout his elementary and middle school years, Jou had been experiencing paranormal things happen all around him. Everyone he got close to was hurt and/or killed. On top of all that it felt as if he was constantly being watched.

One night, Jou had been sleeping when he felt a soft breath tickling his cheeks and had awoken to blood-red eyes staring down at him. He had looked into those eyes and then, just like that, they would be gone. As if they were never there. A figment of Jou's imagination.

He would often have bizarre nightmares, too. They consisted of a man with long brown hair that went to his waist and piercing blue eyes. He would always smirk to show fangs protruding out of the corners of his mouth. Horns would be curled out of the top of his head. Then as the dream progressed, the man's eyes would take the color of blood and his smirk would get wider. He would then wrap his arms around Jou and embrace him.

At first the embrace was warm and welcoming. Then he would feel his flesh being ripped from his bones right in front of his heart. He would drown in his own screams as the man slowly began to eat at his flesh with his razor sharp fangs. And just before the monster got to his heart he would smirk again and silence Jou's screams with his lips that were stained with Jou's own blood.

At that time, Jou would shoot up in his bed, covered in sweat and his heart pounding loudly.

The dreams continued throughout his life and he felt that the man, or thing, in his dreams had something to do with everyone dieing around him. But whenever he asked his mother about it she would just say it was a coincidence and drop the subject.

Over time, the strange phenomenons would slowly start to vanish and Jou's dreams weren't as scary.

When he entered high school though, his life drastically changed in more ways then one.

(1) This is Seto's demon form. He looks like his normal self in human form.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later…

Jou awoke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock. He moaned and roll over to turn it off. Yawning and stretching his limbs Jou left the warm embrace of his comforter and mattress. While wiping away tired tears, he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His golden locks that narrowed down to reach his shoulders were in disarray. His honey eyes practically screamed, 'I want to go back to fucking bed!' and were lined with tiredness.

He shrugged at his appearance and opened the cabinet and started to brush his teeth. He went through his normal morning routine which consisted of first brushing his teeth, washing his face, combing his hair, and getting dressed into his high school uniform.

Jou had just transferred into Domino High School in, of course, Domino City. He was sixteen now and it was nearing the end of his first high school year. Even though it was late in the year his mother insisted that he just transfer now and get it over with.

Jou sighed at the memory. He had transferred from school to school almost his entire life. He didn't mind all that much though considering when he went to another school he never even attempted to make friends for fear that the past would repeat itself. To be honest he yearned for friends because he was a cheerful guy and very optimistic, despite what he's been through.

Jou sighed again and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The school uniform was nothing more than light blue pants and a light blue button up jacket-thingy with a plain white shirt underneath it. He buttoned the jacket all the way up and grimaced. Then he decided to unbutton the jacket all the way to make it look better. He then combed out his hair a little more with his hands and looked at the mirror again.

He winked at his reflection, "How ya doin' sexy?" He chuckled lightly and started to head downstairs.

When he walked into the kitchen the air was filled with the scent of chocolate chip pancakes. He sniffed and felt his mouth water. He walked over to his mom at the stove. Her brown curls loosely pulled back into a bun and her pink apron came to her knees, covering her pajama shorts and t-shirt. Her lips curved up into a sweet smile and her eyes twinkled with happiness when she saw Jou. For a thirty-five year old woman she sure didn't look that old. In fact, some people mistook her for Jou's sister.

Jou walked up to his mom and pecked her lightly on the cheek, "G' mornin mom." he greeted with his heavy southern accent, courtesy of his father that he never knew but heard fond stories of from his mother.

Her smiled widened, "Good morning Jou. Did you sleep well?" she placed a plate full of pancakes on the table where Jou was waiting. "No more nightmares?" She asked hesitantly. She tried to avoid subjects that involved the demon but she was curious. Jou seemed to have been hiding some things from her lately and it made her uneasy.

Jou licked his lips and snatched four pancakes, "Nope, haven' had any in a while now." he shoved a huge bite into his mouth and chewed happily. His mother studied him for a while then shrugged and went back to turn the stove off. She then sat down in the chair across from Jou and started eating as well.

Jou finished quickly and stood to take his dish to the sink. He then grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. He gave his mom another kiss, "Bye Ma, I'll see ya lateh tonigh' k?" he waved at her over his shoulder and left the duplex.

He began walking the blocks to the school with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag. He started to whistle a merry tune happily.

After a good ten minutes of walking the boy arrived to his destination. There, towering over him, was Domino High. He began making his way to the front entrance. He wasn't nervous, he'd gotten over that years ago, but for some reason the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and again he go that sensation of being watched. He looked behind him and saw nothing. He shrugged it off and went inside the building.

He immediately made his way to the office. Inside there was a woman at the desk. He walked over to her, "'Scuze me?" he asked politely as he could and the woman looked up to look at him behind her thick glasses. She blinked a few times then quickly stood up and bowed. Jou was a little confused and hesitantly bowed back. The woman straightened back up and started playing with her pink skirt nervously, "I-I'm sorry if t-that puzzled you, b-but I was taught to always s-show respect to the students." she stuttered. "M-my name is Miss Yako a-and I'll take you to your h-homeroom, so please follow m-me." she started to walk out of the office.

As Jou followed her he realized that Miss Yako didn't seem to be more than twenty-five years old. He was a little confused as to why the school would hire someone so young but then again it wasn't his business so he just shrugged it off.

They walked for a while and ended up in front of a doorway. Miss Yako slid the door open and Jou followed her inside. The room was set up like a normal classroom with desks and bookshelves and everything else you might find in a classroom. Miss Yako walked over to, who Jou guessed was the teacher, and announced their arrival. The teacher was also a young woman though she looked more confident than Miss Yako. She held her head high and her back straight. Her red hair was in a long ponytail and her white button up shirt's sleeves were rolled up halfway. She wore jeans with tennis shoes. To Jou she looked more like a student.

A toothy grin slowly found its way to the teachers lips as Miss Yako spoke to her in her squeaky voice. Suddenly, the teacher put her nails on the black board and started dragging them down the board, successfully making all the other students shut up and place their hands over their ears.

The teacher grinned evilly and said, "Quiet down class, we have a guest."

**Seto's POV**

I sniffed the air and let a smirk take over my lips. He was here. Soon, very soon, I would be able to ravish in that scent and even taste it. My prey Katsuya Jonouchi was here. I looked up from my book just in time to see the door slide open and see a young woman and Katsuya enter the classroom.

Jonouchi's scent immediately grew stronger. He smelled like strawberries and honey. Delicious.

I cringed slightly when I heard the teacher drag her nails across the black board. "Quiet down class. We have a guest."

All eyes, mine included, went to Jonouchi. He blushed slightly and bowed, "Hello, my name is Katsuya Jonouchi. It's nice ta meet ya." he straightened up and his eyes searched the room. When his eyes landed on me I froze. He stared a while longer and I saw his eyes widen slightly. Had he recognized me? No that's impossible. I was disguised as a human.

I watched Jonouchi as he shook his head. I sighed quietly with relief. Because if he had recognized me then that would take the fun out of the chase. I smirked to myself.


End file.
